


sleepover

by loretoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Johnny and Doyoung invite Mark over for their sleepover party in Johnny's parents house.This is what happened after the cameras went off.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 362





	sleepover

Mark wasn’t sure why he was invited to the sleepover. He expected it would be Jaehyun or Taeyong or no one, really. Why would Johnny want his alone time with Doyoung interrupted, anyways? It had been hard during the tour for the couple, and even though they managed to sneak out whenever they had the chance, Mark wasn’t naive enough to know couples needed another kind of intimacy. But here he was, sandwiched between them laughing his ass off as Johnny told them fun childhood stories, events that Mark could totally relate to while Doyoung reacted surprised at how different their school experience had been.

They took a few minutes to film a goodbye clip, trying not to look  _ too _ drunk on camera, and thanked everyone for such a lovely and fulfilling day. It really had been nothing short of perfect, with Johnny’s warm family welcoming them, the members eating delicious korean food they all missed so much and to top it all, a ride around Johnny’s old neighborhood in his dad’s car. They couldn’t have asked for more. 

But then the night took a sharp turn of events. 

As soon as the lights went off and the silence surrounded them, Mark started to hear the shifting of covers on the bed next to him. And then, the unmistakable sound of a sloppy kiss. Mark felt his entire face go bright red.  _ Ok, calm down. They’re just kissing. You’ve seen them a million times do that before,  _ Mark told himself. It was a lie, though. Doyoung and Johnny only shared quick pecks in front of the other members, never full on make out sessions with lewd sounds and tongues down each other’s throats. Everybody knew it happened, everybody knew they had sex and had a normal, healthy sexually active relationship, but they were careful enough to not disturb or annoy anyone. 

_ Why, why, why did I agree to this,  _ Mark kept thinking. Was it planned? Did they want to have him or maybe anyone else in the room with them? He knew from Jaehyun himself that one time Johnny had let him make out with Doyoung in front of him. Jaehyun hadn’t told him what else had happened in detail, but by his face Mark was absolutely sure it wasn’t just a kiss. Johnny also flirted with Taeil hyung often and Doyoung just smiled all the time at them, not a single drop of jealousy reflected on his pretty features. 

Maybe they were into this, but he felt just a bit uncomfortable with the fact that they never asked if he was okay with being their audience.

Mark felt his entire body grow hot when he heard what could be nothing but a breathy moan coming from his Doyoung hyung’s throat. It was actually happening, they were about to do it in the bed less than a meter away from him. The shuffling increased but the couple kept the gasps and moans to a minimum. It was clear how they were actually trying and succeeding in being quiet, thanks to the experience gained from living in a house with six other people.

Yeah, maybe Johnny’s parents wouldn’t wake up, but Mark could hear absolutely everything happening beside him. He could hear the little whispers, Johnny’s ‘lift your hips babe’, Doyoung’s ‘there, there’ and Mark, horrified, was suddenly very aware of the stiffness between his own legs. He would be lying if he said he had never looked at his members in that way. After all, he grew up with them and got to see them in all kind of situations. 

Johnny, Doyoung and some of the other ones had been the reason of some very confusing boners, and he would’ve thought he was the only one until he became an adult and got to learn that the members often helped relieve each other with their hands… or mouths. Just the thought of having Doyoung or Johnny’s lips wrapped around him was enough to finally make Mark push a hand inside his pants and take his length firmly in his grasp. 

The couple on the bed kept kissing and whispering to each other. He heard Johnny say ‘That’s three, baby, you okay?’, and it made Mark’s heart skip a beat. Johnny was fingering Doyoung. He had three fingers inside of him and just the thought of it was the single most erotic thing Mark had ever experienced. Did this mean Johnny’s intentions were to fuck him? Would they do it right then and there? What position would they take? Mark hadn’t looked up. He was covering his face with his blanket and just heard and imagined, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to see anything at all in the dark. 

“Ma-Markie…” 

Suddenly, Mark’s heart stopped. A chill ran down his spine when he heard his name coming out of Doyoung’s mouth. Had he been caught touching himself while his friends  — who were an actual couple — had sex next to him? Would they throw him out? Was their friendship scarred forever? However, against all odds, it had sounded like Doyoung was calling him over. 

“Mark.” Johnny’s voice resonated loudly in the darkness. Mark slowly uncovered his face. To his surprise, he could see everything quite clearly. “Come here.”

Mark was frozen. Was he hearing okay? Johnny’s words didn’t feel like a question, they felt like an order. He saw Johnny’s arm stretching and going closer to the nightstand and suddenly a dim light illuminated the entire room. 

“Markie, don’t be shy…” 

Doyoung was looking at him with a completely blissed out expression. He was probably still a little drunk and very, very horny. He was lying on his back, his hoodie up to his armpits and his knees bent, giving access to his boyfriend kneeling on the bed. 

“I know the way you look at him when you think no one is looking, and believe me, I get it.” Johnny kept talking, fingering Doyoung once again and making him moan out loud. “I’m not mad. I have him all open and ready for you, wanna come check for yourself?”

If this was a dream, Mark didn’t want to wake up.

He followed the orders as if he was hypnotized. This was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, he had ever participated in. Doyoung smiled sweetly once Mark got on the bed, and stretched his arms in front of him asking for a kiss. Mark glanced at Johnny quickly, who nodded giving him permission, so the younger didn’t waste anymore time and bent over to kiss his hyung deeply and hungrily. Doyoung was so warm, so soft, so welcoming, Mark was in heaven.

After they broke apart, Johnny made him straighten up.

“Here… kneel between his legs, exactly like that.” he guided him softly, tenderly. Mark couldn’t keep his eyes off Doyoung, laying on the bed looking completely wrecked. There was no denial how absolutely beautiful he was. Johnny wrapped his fingers around his length and stroked him a couple of times, as if Mark needed or could get any harder than he already was. 

“Ahh,  _ fuck _ hyung…”

Johnny and Doyoung giggled, and Mark felt his face burn in shame. Johnny pushed one of Doyoung’s asscheeks to the side, letting Mark see how wet and ready he was. His rim was pink and shiny, so pretty, like the ones in those erotic pictures Mark secretly liked and jacked off to on Twitter. With Johnny’s encouragement, Mark licked his index and middle finger and pushed them inside Doyoung slowly. He was burning hot inside, silky and soft. God, he was  _ dying _ to fuck him. 

“Please…” Doyoung whined, his cock leaking in anticipation.

Mark took his fingers out. “Hyung, are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Doyoung said, without any hesitation. 

“Yes.” Johnny replied right after, pressing a wet kiss against Mark’s neck making the younger shudder. Johnny guided Mark’s member into Doyoung’s entrance, pressing the tip against his own boyfriend’s ass until all Mark had to do was push inside. 

“Go ahead,” Johnny encouraged him, whispering right next to Mark’s ear, giving him a lick. “He fucking loves it.” 

Mark closed his eyes and did as he was told. Doyoung was so incredibly tight and so incredibly hot inside. He felt Doyoung’s ass sucking him in and he almost came at the feeling. That would’ve been pretty embarrassing. 

“Holy shit, oh my… fuck, fuck, what the  _ fuck… _ ”

Johnny laughed. “I  _ know _ .” and then he went down to blow on Doyoung’s sweaty forehead and kiss his lips. “How does it feel? Is it good?”

“So, so good…” Doyoung moaned. He couldn’t take his eyes away from where he and Mark were connected. His fingers brushed lightly on Mark’s lower stomach, giving the younger butterflies. “Please, Markie… please move.” 

Mark didn’t have to be told twice. He placed both hands around Doyoung’s tiny waist and just fucked him senseless. Doyoung covered his mouth with both hands -the cutest sweater paws with his baby blue hoodie- and tried not to scream in pleasure. Johnny was just enjoying the sight, placing a hand on Mark’s buttcheeks or Doyoung’s face, smiling through the whole thing and watching every detail: his boyfriend’s cock bouncing against his flat stomach, the way Mark’s abs flexed due to the effort he was making, Doyoung’s little whines and sounds or the way lube and precome had started to foam around Doyoung’s rim. 

“He’s so energetic,” Johnny said to Doyoung, talking about Mark as if he weren’t there. “Isn’t he the cutest? So eager to please?”

Doyoung didn’t reply. He was too busy enjoying the way Mark fucked his brains out, loving the pressure around his waist. He hoped Mark’s fingers would leave a print on his skin.

Johnny couldn’t miss the chance of taking some pictures. He was careful not to capture their faces  — although he was dying to — or any distinctive features. Him and Doyoung had managed to get a couple of their pictures online without anyone noticing a thing, and the thrill of knowing thousands of people had seen their private parts without knowing it was them, actual celebrities, turned the couple on fire. 

“Hyung, I’m close.” Mark said, his thrusts more and more erratic and unsynchronized. He didn’t want to, if it was for him he would’ve stayed inside Doyoung for the rest of his life, but his ass felt so good… Mark was just a mortal man. 

“Come inside him, Mark. I wanna fuck your cum back into him.” 

Just the idea of Johnny getting the sloppy seconds and fucking Doyoung right after Mark was enough to bring him over the edge. He came a lot, deep inside his hyung. He fell over and Doyoung hugged him tight, letting him ride it out still inside him. 

“That’s it, good boy.” Doyoung said against his neck, “You did so good, you’re so good, Mark, we love you so much.”

Mark found Doyoung’s lips once again and kissed him deeply. Now way more relaxed, he took his time to enjoy it. Doyoung was so soft all over, inside and out (quite literally), and Mark wasn’t sure if now that he kissed him he would ever be able to stop. He felt Johnny’s hand on his neck, and he only broke the kiss with Doyoung to kiss him now. Johnny was also an amazing kisser, more dominating and demanding but still so, so intoxicating. 

“Move over there,” Johnny guided Mark until he had his back against the headboard. Doyoung turned around and got on all fours, his head resting against Mark’s belly, Mark’s flaccid dick pressed awkwardly against his chest but it seemed like Doyoung didn’t care at all. He was still so hard and so red all over, he probably needed to come as soon as possible. Mark helped him get his hoodie off, leaving the older completely naked. 

Johnny spanked Doyoung’s ass once, making his boyfriend shake his bum at the pain, tempting Johnny to fuck him quickly. Mark’s cum dripped out of him and ran down his thighs. Johnny scooped it with his fingers and used it as lube on his own cock before pressing the head against Doyoung’s rim and entering him in one go. Mark felt everything through Doyoung’s body rocking against him. 

“Ah, baby, how are you still so fucking tight?”

Doyoung smiled, enjoying Johnny’s familiar shape and rhythm. “It’s because you’re so big.”

If Mark hadn’t seen Johnny’s dick before he would be offended, but he had done so enough times to know Johnny had no rival in the group. He was just huge, plain and simple. 

“It’s so slippery inside you, babe, so fucking hot.” 

Johnny couldn’t take his eyes away from his cock going in and out of Doyoung. Mark could do nothing but watch the way his hyung turned into a beast little by little, railing his boyfriend into the mattress with no mercy whatsoever, and apparently forgetting they were in his parent’s house. Doyoung did his best to contain himself but a few loud moans escaped him anyways. Johnny was being too rough for him to stay quiet, and Mark was also starting to get hard again. Doyoung’s body rubbing his cock did the trick, and soon enough he was completely erect. 

“Doie, you’re gonna wake my parents up if you keep moaning like that.” Johnny slowed down his pace, taking his cock out and slapping it against Doyoung’s rim a couple of times before entering him again. “Find something to suck on, baby, to keep your mouth busy.”

Mark looked up and found Johnny staring right at him, giving him a cocky smile and licking his lips as his eyes went down to Mark’s hard erection against his stomach. Doyoung got up on his forearms and also looked up at him, with his teary eyes and sweaty face, sticking his tongue out in invitation. 

“Hyung, are you sure?” Mark asked. He was afraid Doyoung wouldn’t be able to breathe, maybe he was just following Johnny’s orders out of horniness and not reason. But Doyoung just whined, demanding him to get on with it. 

Mark accommodated himself on the bed, getting on his knees again so it would be easier for Doyoung to blow him. Doyoung was about to give him a blowjob, Mark couldn’t believe it (even if he had been inside him just a few minutes ago). His cock fell heavily on Doyoung’s face. Mark felt slightly proud at how big it looked against Doyoung’s tiny face. The older licked his lenght however he could, until his mouth found the tip and he wasted no time in deepthroating him, getting him as far down as he could. He choked and gagged, making Mark and Johnny stop for a second to check if he was okay, but as soon as Doyoung coughed a couple of times and took a deep breath, he was back at it again, sucking and licking like a desperate man. 

“Be careful, babe.” was all what Johnny said, but didn’t pay much attention to what was going on there. He was too busy fucking Doyoung long and hard, playing with the rhythm of his thrusts so Doyoung wouldn't come yet and avoiding at all costs touching his neglected cock hanging heavily between his legs.

Mark, however, couldn’t open his eyes big enough for what he was seeing in front of him. He really wished he had his phone or Johnny’s camera with him because he didn’t want to forget this moment  _ ever.  _ Doyoung was a professional at this. The way he moved his tongue around the head, the way he bobbed up and down, how he played with his pretty eyelashes, looking up at Mark at very specific moments, the way he let Mark’s cock fall on his face when he wanted to go down and lick his balls and then back up to get it inside his mouth again… Mark was in  _ heaven _ . All of this with the background sound of Johnny’s hips slapping against Doyoung’s ass, or Johnny’s hands around his boyfriend’s neck and face, keeping his head in place so Mark could fuck him too. 

“You close?” Johnny asked when Mark couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and threw his head back. He nodded in response, and so Johnny grabbed a handful of Doyoung’s hair, pushing his head up in the perfect angle so Mark could come all over his face. 

Doyoung took his tongue out and received Mark’s load like a thirsty slut, licking it off his lips and chin where it dripped over Johnny’s bed. Johnny bent over and kissed Mark right before he came, balls deep into Doyoung. And finally,  _ finally  _ Doyoung came untouched with Johnny still inside. His entire body went rigid, his face crumpled in a silent scream and Johnny moaned louder than he had done before because Doyoung was squeezing him inside during his entire orgasm.

He collapsed right after, all over the stained sheets with his own cum. Johnny went down and kissed his navel, and then finally took his cock out, letting Doyoung leak both his and Mark's load out of him. He then got up and welked to his bathroom (his room had a private bathroom, talk about growing up spoiled). 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Mark whispered, concerned when Doyoung didn’t move a single hair after several seconds. 

“More than okay, Markie.” Doyoung turned around to lay on his back. He looked up at Mark and gave him a lazy, blissed out smile. “You were amazing.”

“Th-thanks.” Mark cupped Doyoung’s face, caressing his cheek tenderly. “I… hyung, this-”

“Shh, it’s  _ fine _ . You wanted it, we wanted it, I  _ loved _ it,” Doyoung giggled. “Stop worrying and enjoy the moment. If you don’t want this to happen again, it won’t. If you want it, then it will. See? It’s that simple.”

Mark smiled. He knew he could trust his hyungs, he knew this wouldn’t change anything. His relationship with Doyoung and Johnny wouldn’t change, they relationship as a couple wouldn’t change, and most important than all of this, was that it wouldn’t have any implications in their performance as a group. “Simple. I like that.”

“Good.”

Right then, Johnny came back from the bathroom to look for Doyoung. He lifted him up between his arms and Doyoung almost on instinct circled his waist with his legs and hugged him tight around his neck. Mark had never seen Doyoung being so clingy, but then again, he had never seen how Doyoung was after sex.

“Bath’s ready, baby.” he softly said to Doyoung. “Sorry we can’t invite you in, Markie, it’s not as big and we could hurt ourselves.” Johnny smiled, walking into the bathroom. 

"That's fine." Mark said, stretching his body.

He stood up from the bed and went back into his own, with clean sheets and cold pillows. With the sound of the running shower in the background, Mark fell asleep almost immediately with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> How is everyone's quarantine going? I hope you guys are well! I'm working from home so I've been almost as busy as before but I do have more time to write! This was going to be another chapter of my "snippets of fics that I'll never finish" thingy, but I had written so much already, I thought this fic deserved a proper editing and ending!
> 
> Anyways, thanks a lot for reading! If you enjoyed it, I would really appreciate if you leave me a comment!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
